Tejiendo una red
by LadyVrammoryn
Summary: En una gala benéfica de Londres se subasta una cena con Tracer, la ex agente de Overwatch. Ella, preocupada por las noticias que su amigo Winston le trae sobre las actividades de Talon en Corea y la inexplicable depresión de Mercy, está lejos de sospechar que su letal enemiga Widowmaker ha ganado la puja y que, por lo tanto, le debe toda una noche. [Widowtracer; WidowxTracer. Yuri]
1. Tejiendo una red

La última vez que Lena se había subido a un escenario fue al graduarse en el instituto. No se trataba de una fecha excesivamente lejana, pero debía reconocer que, desde entonces, su vida había cambiado notablemente: se sacó la licencia de piloto, conoció a Emily, ingresó en Overwatch…

Y Overwatch fue desmantelado.

Miró hacia delante: un mar de siluetas oscuras envueltas en perfumes carísimos y risas de origen incierto (¿podían ser simplemente cordiales?) se extendía hasta fusionarse con la oscuridad del fondo del auditorio. Se hallaba en una gala benéfica que recaudaba fondos para colaborar en la reconstrucción de Numbani, y la atracción principal del evento era una subasta donde la _crème de la crème_ europea pujaba por cenar con los más célebres filántropos del panorama global, lo que abarcaba a una bonita variedad de premios Nobel y activistas por la paz… y a ella, una ex agente de Overwatch. Tracer se había implicado en aquel evento porque Emily conocía a alguien del comité organizador de la gala. Además, la idea le había entusiasmado; promovería una buena causa, se divertiría y cenaría gratis, ¿podía pedir más para un viernes por la noche? Sin embargo, ahora que los focos resaltaban cada diminuta peca en su rostro sin que sus queridas gafas de aviadora la protegiesen de la luz… ahora que se sentía estudiada por esa insondable miríada de desconocidos…

«Resulta casi siniestro», pensó. Tragó saliva y forzó una sonrisa. Aunque no viese a Emily, estaba segura de que su media naranja sí que la veía a ella… y por nada del mundo quería que se sintiese responsable de su malestar por haberla involucrado en el evento.

La ex piloto ajustó su pajarita (una bonita pieza de seda naranja cortesía de un San Valentín con Emily). Se arrepentía de haber entrado en el escenario con la chaqueta del esmoquin colgando del hombro en actitud desenfadada… tenía la sensación de estar demasiado expuesta. Deseó haber salido con una manta para poder esconderse debajo.

—Empezamos la puja por una cena con Tracer en… cinco mil.

Lena escuchaba las palabras del presentador distorsionadas por los altavoces… y extrañamente lejanas.

—¡Quince mil!

—¡Vaya! Ofrecen quince mil euros por la intrépida agente de Overwatch que fue dada por muerta durante un tiempo.

—¡Veinte mil!

—¡Veinte mil por la piloto del Slipstream!

La heroína soltó una risa nerviosa. La cifra subió como la suave y afrutada espuma del champán que colmaba las copas de la distinguida concurrencia. Cuando superó los ochocientos mil euros, el calor abrasó sus mejillas de tal forma que incluso se le nubló la vista como ocurría durante una bajada de tensión. Se sentía avergonzadísima porque aquel público ofrecía más dinero por ella que por los premios Nobel que participaban.

—¡Adjudicada! —anunció el presentador. Luego se giró para dirigirse exclusivamente a la joven—. ¿Te dijeron que tu cena será mañana por la noche en el Alain Ducasse, el restaurante del hotel The Dorchester?

—¿Eh? —Lena no había visto quién ni por cuánto había ganado la puja… sólo sabía que la cifra había corrido y brincado por el auditorio durante lo que le había parecido una eternidad.

—Enviaremos un taxi a recogerte.

* * *

Emily abrazó a Tracer entre bastidores. Le llevó un puñado de canapés y, en cuanto los nervios de su novia se templaron, se ofreció a presentarle a unas cuantas personas.

—¡Estaba nerviosísima! ¡Creía que iba a vomitar! O a desmayarme, no sé… Pero ahora me siento mejor. Oye, esto está riquísimo —comentó sin dejar de masticar—. Te prometo que me faltó muy poco para usar el acelerador cronal…

—Ay, qué boba eres a veces… —rio la pelirroja. Acarició el rostro de su compañera sentimental—. ¿Sabes? Pensé que… bailarías. Me estabas recordando tanto a Kitty Butler con ese esmoquin que te queda tan bien…

En el rostro de Emily, ávida lectora de todo aquello que representase a la cultura LGTB, se formó una mueca soñadora. Terminó por besar una vez más a Tracer mientras tarareaba una antigua cancioncilla inglesa.

—¡Aquí estáis! —señaló un hombre trajeado. Parecía joven y lleno de energía, casi ligeramente electrizado. Lena recordó que era el contacto de Emily en el evento (y, hablando de Kitty Butler, se llamaba Walter)—. ¡Ha sido increíble! Si lo único que hubiésemos subastado fuese la cena con ella, habríamos alcanzado la meta para Numbani sin tanto trabajo…

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó la heroína.

—Claro, el objetivo era un millón —corroboró Emily.

—Y… ¿cuánto han pagado por mí? —Aunque el evento estaba siendo para Tracer como protagonizar una confusión increíblemente embarazosa donde le atribuían un valor que no le correspondía (imaginaba que el momento de la revelación sería terrible), no podía negar que se sentía intrigada por su inopinado éxito.

—¡Tres millones, mi amor!

—¿¡En serio!?

—¿Está mal el sistema de sonido? —Walter rebuscó su _walkie-talkie_ y se dispuso a solicitar una revisión técnica, pero Emily lo interrumpió.

—Oh, no, no. Es que Lena se ha puesto muy nerviosa. La pobre ha perdido el hilo y no quería interrumpir la puja preguntando.

—Algo así, hm…

—Supongo que no estás acostumbrada a los focos.

—Ajá…

—Voy a ir a saludar a unos conocidos. —Viendo que la ex piloto seguía lo suficientemente conmocionada como para que resultase imposible trabar una conversación en condiciones con ella, Walter hizo ademán de marcharse.

—¡Espera! ¿Quién está dispuesto a pagar tanto dinero por mí? —«¿Y si se da cuenta de que ha cometido un error y decide cancelar la transacción?», agregó mentalmente.

—El caballero del número cuarenta y dos —replicó Emily—. Creo que era africano, el tema de Numbani debía de tocarle de cerca.

—En realidad ese hombre pujaba para una tal _madame_ Guillard —aclaró Walter. Emily se sonrojó convencida de que su comentario había sonado racista… pero, rápidamente, el arrepentimiento quedó reemplazado por otra emoción: si bien podía presumir de mantener una relación tierna, sana y duradera con Lena, no le hizo ninguna gracia saber que una mujer había invertido tres millones de euros en cenar con _su_ novia.

* * *

Al día siguiente, una disgustada Emily le habló a la ex agente de Overwatch sobre el restaurante Alain Ducasse mientras esperaban a que el esmoquin quedase limpio en su lavandería habitual. Aquello abrumó a la ex piloto; iba a cenar en un sitio donde la cuenta solía alcanzar los trescientos dólares por cabeza, lo que no sonaba precisamente caritativo… Decidió que aquello era un error. Además, ella no se lo había ganado. No era tan valiosa como alguien que hubiese luchado por el derecho a la educación o por la abolición de las armas nucleares.

Quiso transmitirle a Emily su creciente malestar, pero seguía del mismo humor extraño que la noche anterior.

«¿Está celosa?», se preguntó Tracer. Si no se hubiese sentido tan intimidada, seguramente habría reído al pensar que la racional de su novia se sentía amenazada por una desconocida con dinero.

Terminó de vestirse con el esmoquin recién lavado (no tenía más prendas formales en su armario) y consultó la hora. Entró en la cocina y descubrió a su amada contemplando un reloj de pared.

—Emily, me tengo que ir ya… me enviaban el taxi a las ocho.

—Sí… claro… vale.

—Cielo… —Entristecida, la heroína desplazó sus dulces ojos castaños hacia la puerta y decidió que podía permitirse tardar un poquito. Lo que no podía permitirse era salir de casa habiendo visto aquel desasosiego en la persona más importante de su vida. Agarró las manos de Emily—. Da igual cuánto haya pagado por cenar conmigo, yo…

—¡No es eso! —exclamó la pelirroja al instante—. ¿Cómo iba a desconfiar de ti? Te conozco perfectamente… Lena, lo que me preocupa es… es… que… esa persona, esa tal _madame_ Guillard, crea que tiene derechos sobre ti por el dinero que ha invertido, y…

—Oh…

—Sí: oh. Y sé que no debería preocuparme por tu bienestar, que eres toda una luchado… ¡Hm! —Tracer la acalló con un beso.

—Te voy a ser sincera, cariño —dijo cuando separó sus labios de los de ella—. Esto me desagrada. No voy a estar en mi terreno, y tampoco creo que una cena conmigo merezca esos tres millones. Estoy aterrada. Pero te aseguro que nadie va a propasarse conmigo. He luchado contra grandes amenazas; Talon, el terrorismo… y sé defenderme.

Emily suspiró.

—Estaré pendiente del teléfono toda la noche, por si me necesitas. Es que… —«no termino de quedarme tranquila, tengo un mal presentimiento», completó mentalmente.

—¿Sí?

—M-me preocupo.

—Te lo agradezco, mi amor. Estaré bien, ¿vale? Voy a irme ya… ¡Te quiero!

* * *

Durante su viaje en taxi, la joven decidió llamar a su buen amigo Winston. Si alguien podía decirle algo sensato, ese era él. Activó el pequeño y viejo transmisor que la mantenía en contacto con el resto de ex agentes de Overwatch y le describió la situación.

—Creo que las dos habéis sacado este asunto de quicio. Os tenéis que dar cuenta de que para esos multimillonarios es frecuente gastar grandes sumas de dinero. Siento decírtelo, Tracer, pero no te han dado un trato especial. No hay razones para que Emily tenga celos ni para que tú creas que les estás estafando.

—¡Yo no pienso que les esté estafando!

—Sí que lo piensas. Crees que han pagado por ti un dinero que no vales… y, aparte de que vales eso y mucho más, tu acompañante de esta noche ha pagado la cifra que ella misma ha estipulado acorde a sus posibilidades.

—Bueno…

—Por cierto, cambiando radicalmente de tema… he seguido la actividad de Talon y, ¿recuerdas que te dije que se habían establecido en Corea tras su último intento por atacarnos?

—Sí.

—Se han ido de allí. Hubo actividad en una base obsoleta de Overwatch, y lo siguiente que he podido averiguar sobre sus pasos está relacionado con Australia. Me faltan datos, así que quizá te proponga que realicemos un viaje allí dentro de poco.

—Lo que sea necesario.

—Ah, esto es importante: como Angela sigue igual de deprimida, le he pedido que nos veamos en persona y me cuente qué sucedió en aquel simposio de nanobiología, y… por fin ha accedido. Ambos estamos aquí, en Londres. La veré mañ…

—Señorita, hemos llegado a Park Lane.

—¡Te tengo que dejar, Winston! ¡Llámame cuando hables con Angela! —Lena guardó el transmisor en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta del esmoquin.

El edificio del hotel era muy alto, la calle limpia, y justo enfrente se extendía la soberbia vista de Hyde Park. Tracer no se detuvo a mirar detalles, pues la escena con Emily le había robado más de veinte minutos. Se atusó la pajarita distraídamente y se precipitó al interior del restaurante. En la entrada le pidieron el nombre y la información de su reserva, y, en cuanto anunció quién era, percibió una mirada de admiración por parte del maître. Fue conducida al Table Lumière, un reservado en el centro del restaurante que quedaba aislado del resto de la clientela por una maravillosa (y fastuosa) cortina de inmaculadas fibras blancas refulgentes como diamantes. El resultado era íntimo, refinado y le otorgaba una privacidad casi absoluta a los comensales… cuya ausencia cabía destacar.

Ella era la primera en llegar.

—¿Y _madame_ Guillard no…? —le preguntó al ómnico que ejercía de camarero.

—Llegará más tarde. Ha dado instrucciones para que le sirvamos la bebida mientras espera. Nos encargó traer esta magnífica joya al restaurante exclusivamente para su velada.

Tracer observó cómo el camarero manipulaba ceremoniosamente una botella negra de vino con la palabra «AurumRed» escrita en dorado con una caligrafía muy elaborada.

—Esto… me disculpará, pero prefiero esperar a mi acompañante para comenzar.

—Por supuesto.

En cuanto se quedó sola, la británica buscó información desde su móvil sobre la «magnífica joya»… y estuvo a punto de pegar un grito al leer el precio: en torno a veinte mil euros por botella.

—Señorita. —El camarero ómnico había regresado.

—¿Sí? —Escondió el teléfono móvil, avergonzada como una estudiante sorprendida por el profesor.

—Tiene una llamada desde la habitación ocho cero nueve.

La heroína tardó algunos segundos en recordar que aquel restaurante estaba anexionado al hotel The Dorchester. Aceptó torpemente el teléfono.

—D-dígame.

—¿ _Mademoiselle_ Oxton? —preguntaron con un marcado acento francés.

—Soy yo.

— _Je suis très désolé_ , pero estoy demasiado fatigada como para abandonar mi habitación en estos momentos. —Tracer encontró veraces aquellas palabras susurradas por una fina voz femenina que se le antojó tan dorada como los sobrios trazos en la botella de AurumRed—. Disfrute de la noche, _ma_ _chérie_ … y no se le ocurra dejar una sola gota de vino, _s'il vous plaît_.

—Yo… —Pero su interlocutora había colgado. Así que después de todos los quebraderos de cabeza que había sufrido, del angustioso día que había pasado con Emily y de la llamada a Winston rozando la histeria… no había cena.

No supo si reír o llorar.

Miró a su alrededor. La densa cascada de fibras rutilantes la aislaba del resto del restaurante. Oía el lejano rumor de las conversaciones, el tintineo de los cubiertos… era como si hubiese vuelto al auditorio de la subasta, pero esta vez los donantes estaban bañados por un fulgor níveo. Claro que ahora podía marcharse si quería.

—La cena se cancela —le comunicó al camarero, sonriendo de puro alivio. Este asintió y se dispuso a retirar los cubiertos—. ¿Le… debo algo?

—Oh, no. Todo esto ha sido financiado por el comité benéfico para la reconstrucción de Numbani. Aunque… esta botella le pertenece, señorita. Fue previamente abonada.

Y allí estaba ella; sola en la acera frente al The Dorchester sujetando un vino español tratado con ozono cuyo precio inasequible le hacía replantearse el altruismo del evento en el que había colaborado… reflexionando con la mirada perdida sobre la impecable pared del hotel. Salió de su ensimismamiento parpadeando, y se le ocurrió que el inmaculado terrazo que recubría el edificio pedía a gritos un grafiti. A Tracer le gustaba el lado más punk de Londres, como las grandes pintadas del metro o los fish and chips en la calle. Soltó una breve risita: definitivamente, estaba fuera de su elemento. Aquel no era su barrio, ese esmoquin no era su ropa y el vino en general nunca había resultado de su agrado.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor en busca de un contenedor para reciclar vidrio… pero tirar un regalo a la basura era un detalle increíblemente insensible y desagradecido, y más sabiendo que _madame_ Guillard se había molestado en encargar aquella botella expresamente para la ocasión.

Recordó que el ómnico le había revelado el número de habitación de la mujer.

«Se la devolveré. Es lo más justo. Después volveré a casa y disfrutaré de una agradable noche con Emily en el pub», se dijo mientras caminaba a paso ligero hacia la entrada del hotel.

—Buenas… le traigo esto a _madame_ Guillard, de la ocho cero nueve —le explicó al recepcionista.

—Muy bien. Ahí tiene el ascensor. —Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando sonó su teléfono. Lo atendió de inmediato, y se dispuso a tomar notas en su ordenador de algo que le iban indicando. Al ver que tenía trabajo que hacer, Tracer no quiso interrumpirle para explicar que no había pretendido subir en ningún momento… así que se encaminó al ascensor, seleccionó el botón que se correspondía con la planta a la que se dirigía y, al llegar al piso correcto, buscó la habitación ocho cero nueve.

—Hm, ¿hola? —preguntó mientras llamaba—. Lamento molestar, pero no me ha parecido correcto quedarme con esto, y ya que lo ha pagado usted…

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió. Tracer no pudo ver nada en la penumbra de la habitación. Avanzó un par de pasos y, entonces, localizó un ventanal que mostraba el panorama nocturno londinense como en una pintura onírica salpicada de minúsculos puntos halógenos. Sin previo aviso, unos tacones anunciaron movimiento. Por uno de los flancos de la maravillosa escena nocturna emergió una figura que cortó la respiración de la ex piloto: una mujer de formas exquisitas se aproximaba. El contorno de sus brazos revelaba una musculatura grácil y trabajada. El talle que se recortaba contra el ventanal era estrecho, seguido de unas caderas redondeadas donde se abría la tela de un vestido de color indeterminado y comenzaban unas largas piernas cuyo contoneo al caminar provocó que la heroína sintiese que, de alguna forma, le estaba siendo infiel a su amada.

 _Madame_ Guillard se detuvo a un paso de Lena. La vaporosa seda que cubría su piel así como su maravillosa melena larga aún oscilaban en torno a su silueta. Puesto que su joven visitante no fue capaz de articular palabra, atravesó sosegadamente la oscuridad y cerró la puerta que daba al pasillo del hotel.

—Yo… le… le he t-traído… Esto es… suyo… —balbuceó Tracer, reaccionando por fin gracias al chasquido del vetusto picaporte. Extendió el AurumRed. Escuchó una risa cristalina tan dorada y fina como la voz que le había hablado desde el teléfono en el restaurante. Notó una ligera presión cuando las manos de aquella mujer se estiraron desde la penumbra para recuperar la botella. Unos dedos rozaron los suyos. Eran tan precisos y firmes como intuía que debía de ser el resto del cuerpo de su anfitriona, pero…

«Su piel… está congelada», se extrañó.

— _Merci, ma petite mignonne_ , pero no es la botella de lo que pretendo apropiarme esta noche.

El espigado cuerpo felino de Widowmaker se abalanzó sobre el de la joven británica, sometiéndolo en el acto gracias al factor sorpresa. Tracer se descubrió boca abajo y con las manos enredadas entre las de la asesina, cuyo peso le inmovilizaba el tronco. De repente, sintió frío en la cabeza: los dedos de su adversaria le tiraban del pelo para obligarla a alzar el oído… donde recibió el gélido impacto de su aliento.

—Las chicas buenas sois muy predecibles; en cuanto he llamado tu atención sobre el vino no has podido resistirte a devolverlo porque no te pertenece. Lo que me sorprende es que me lo hayas puesto tan fácil para anular tu acelerador cronal… Sí, aquella vez en King's Row conté los segundos que avanzabas y retrocedías. Has tardado demasiado en reaccionar —ronroneó—. Ahora vas a responder a unas preguntas.

Tracer, incapaz de creer en la magnitud de su mala suerte, se revolvió y arqueó para activar el acelerador cronal… obteniendo el resultado que la francotiradora había predicho. Regresó a la posición en el centro de la habitación donde había permanecido tanto rato admirando la figura de la francesa. Widowmaker, que tenía todo calculado, le sujetó instantáneamente los brazos desde la espalda.

«Atrapada…», se dijo la ex piloto… sin terminar de atreverse a reconocer que era consecuencia directa de la fascinación que la asesina de Talon había ejercido momentáneamente sobre ella.

—¿Has donado tres millones para matarme, cielo? ¿No podíais contratar a un matón más barato? —gruñó mientras intentaba (literalmente) ganar algo de tiempo para decidir cómo proceder.

—Oh, me ofendes. No he donado absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera he pagado por esa botella de vino que podrías haber compartido sana y salva con tu novia.

«¿Emily? ¿¡Por qué conoce a Emily!? ¿Acaso ha…?». La ira se apoderó de la heroína, que, súbitamente revitalizada, escapó del agarre de Widowmaker. Arremetió violentamente contra ella y la hizo retroceder hasta el ventanal.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —le increpó.

Aunque reaccionar le llevó algunos segundos, la francotiradora se impulsó para girar. Arrastró a Tracer consigo hasta que invirtieron posiciones. La nuca de la británica quedó pegada al cristal de la ventana, y la luz del exterior bañó la tez cianótica de Widowmaker de forma sibilina. Unas arrugas en su ceño exteriorizaban una insólita y profunda indignación. A Lena le desconcertó hallar ese rencor chisporroteando en los (por otra parte) magnéticos ojos de su enemiga. Abrió la boca para señalar ingenuamente aquella inexplicable incongruencia, pero una mano helada se lo impidió.

—Te prohíbo volver a mencionar al _con roux_. Esto —agarró las solapas de la chaqueta y oprimió todavía más a Tracer contra los cristales— es entre tú y yo.

Incapaz de entender nada, Lena siguió contemplando lo que las luces de la ciudad revelaban en aquel rostro: una esbelta nariz respingona, una boquita estrecha y carnosa contraída por pura irritación…

«Si pudiera activar el transmisor para que Winston me envíe refuerzos…», se dijo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Eso está mejor. —La francesa aflojó el agarre de la ropa para centrarse en retener a la heroína por los hombros—. Verás; Overwatch encriptó los archivos médicos de uno de sus agentes de Blackwatch, un _japonais_ llamado Genji…

—Yo jamás tuve nada que ver con Blackwatch. —Se movió disimuladamente para intentar acceder al bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, pero a la mínima que hacía ademán de tensar los músculos de los brazos para moverlos, Widowmaker fortificaba su agarre.

—Interrumpir es de mala educación, chica buena —señaló la asesina con una mueca burlona.

—¿Y cómo clasificarías este secuestro en tu libro de los buenos modales?

—Hm… es peor que interrumpir. Y, según se desarrolle la velada, puede ser peor que el asesinato —reflexionó con indiferencia. Su actitud indolente logró que Tracer sintiese un escalofrío—. ¿Por dónde iba? _Oui_ … Necesito acceder a algo que hay dentro de los archivos médicos de esa época, y puesto que, curiosamente, data de cuando te instalaron esto —le dio un toque en el acelerador cronal—, estaremos aquí hasta que me digas cómo _desencriptarlos._

—¿No contabais con una hacker para ese tipo de tareas, cielo? —Saber que Talon se había apropiado de algunos archivos de Overwatch fue completamente descorazonador para la ex agente, que trató de disimular lo mucho que la afectaba. Ya había perdido una vez los estribos frente a esa criminal, propiciando una situación muy desventajosa para sí misma… En cualquier caso, el golpecito que la francesa había dado a su acelerador cronal le acababa de dar una idea: si lograba presionar lo suficiente el transistor contra el torso de Widowmaker, se encendería y… el bueno de Winston detectaría muy rápido que sucedía algo malo. ¡Qué feliz casualidad que estuviese en Londres!

—Nuestra hacker se ha enamorado de una coreana y se ha fugado con ella; debe de ser divertido estar en vuestra piel no azul y sucumbir a constantes arrebatos de lujuria sáfica.

Las mejillas de la británica se encendieron. ¿Podía, tras ese comentario, intentar accionar el transistor…?

Tampoco le quedaba más remedio.

—Yo no… no suelo pensar en términos de… términos así… —murmuró. Parecía mecerse inquieta, pero también era evidente que su pecho se apretujaba contra el de la francotiradora en una extraña caricia.

—Debo reconocer que no me importaría averiguar lo que se siente. —Los dedos cianóticos de la asesina se desplazaron hasta la barbilla de Lena—. Por muy bueno que sea lo que poseemos —(la más joven no tenía forma de saber que su adversaria hablaba de lo mucho que disfrutaba matando)—, siempre codiciamos lo que hace feliz a los demás, ¿no? Porque no tenemos manera de saber si es mejor…

Su capacidad para sentir se había reducido hasta el mínimo imaginable gracias a las alteraciones fisiológicas que Talon le había practicado, pero al ver la intensidad de la atracción entre Sombra y Hana Song… un resquicio de envidia sobrecogió a Widowmaker, y sus atrofiadas emociones se desataron sin ningún tipo de mesura. Ansiaba emularlas.

—Yo… —embelesada contra su voluntad, la ex agente de Overwatch tembló entre los gélidos brazos de su enemiga mientras accedía (quería creer que sólo para activar el transistor) a ser besada. Cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por la mano que sostenía su rostro… pero no hubo beso. Hubo una risa densa y grave, espesa como el oleaje, resplandeciendo en medio de aquella habitación oscura con una brillante punzada de erotismo: el faro que le indicaba a Lena el lugar exacto donde hallar la perdición. La lengua incitantemente fría de Widowmaker se posó en la comisura de sus labios y ascendió hasta la oreja. Tracer sintió un rastro húmedo en la mejilla.

— _Le baiser de la veuve…_ —le informó su enemiga a media voz.

Podía imaginar los estragos que aquella boquita glacial dejaría a su paso… erizando piel, sensibilizando terminaciones nerviosas de por sí colapsadas por la excitación… y el delicioso contraste con el ardor de la pasión.

Clic.

El transistor quedó activado y emitió un suave zumbido eléctrico. La británica creyó detectar la voz de Winston, lejana y mecánica, lanzando algunas preguntas.

Widowmaker también escuchó aquel pequeño cúmulo de sonidos delatores. No obstante, reaccionó con lentitud… como si el esfuerzo por entregarse a una emoción humana la hubiese fatigado.

—Pensaba que tardaría más en tocar donde no debo —susurró. Creía haber activado ella misma el comunicador al haber tocado la cara de su adversaria. Desvió una mano hacia la cintura de Lena y recorrió la camisa del esmoquin palpando con los dedos en busca del pequeño aparato. A la ex piloto se le escapaba por qué había empezado a buscar tan abajo. ¿No habría sido más lógico comenzar por el oído y el cuello, que, al fin y al cabo, era donde Widowmaker había estado hurgando cuando comenzó el pitido…?—. _Charmant_ …

Los dedos índice y pulgar de la francotiradora se ensañaron juguetonamente con el último botón de su camisa. Tiraron lentamente de él y lo retorcieron hasta desabrocharlo. Tracer tragó saliva. Acababa de comprender por qué su enemiga no había comenzado a buscar donde correspondía: pretendía darle el mismo trato a cada centímetro de su piel antes de llegar al transistor. Tembló. Eso incluía sus senos… Se le escapó un suspiro al verse desbordada por la vergonzosa certeza de que lo deseaba.

«Emily…», se lamentó. Debía detener aquella situación… no podía traicionar así a Emily…

Entonces, la francesa encontró accidentalmente el transmisor. Lo extrajo (frunciendo los labios sin ocultar cierta decepción) del bolsillo donde se hallaba y lo aplastó sin más. Lena sabía que aquello debía aliviarla, pero no estaba segura de sentirse así… Su enemiga le retiró la chaqueta; la prenda acabó en el suelo y Tracer en camisa. Su esbelto cuerpo de velocista tendría que haber resultado mucho más andrógino con aquella ropa masculina, pero lo cierto era que las pequeñas curvas de su pecho no dejaban ninguna duda respecto a su género.

—¿Esto forma parte del interrogatorio? —preguntó Lena desviando la mirada.

Su pajarita, la que Emily le había regalado, quedó desanudada. Los extremos de la cinta naranja pendieron sobre sus clavículas. Tenía varios botones abiertos.

—Nos ocuparemos de eso más tarde —repuso Widowmaker. Guio las manos de la heroína hasta las curvas de sus caderas, invitándola a explorar y tentar sus formas. La más joven no podía parar de suspirar, y su respiración agitada derivó en una serie de jadeos desesperados ante la imposibilidad de resistirse a la apabullante sensualidad de la asesina.

«Emily, Emily…», seguía pensando.

—No p-puedo, m-mi novia… —atinó a gemir.

—Te ordené expresamente que no la mencionases.

—Interrógame, pero no me hagas esto… ¡Luchemos! —suplicó, consciente de que ya no le quedaba suficiente autocontrol como para seguir resistiéndose a serle infiel a su amada.

—No.

Widowmaker tiró de la camisa. Los botones que seguían abrochados saltaron, el sencillo sujetador de color carne que se camuflaba bajo la tela blanca se hizo visible. Cansada de la pasividad que mostraba la británica, la francotiradora retrocedió unos milímetros, apartó los tirantes de su vestido y dejó que la luz nocturna bañase el terso nacimiento de sus pechos. Altiva, aguardó a que la boquiabierta Lena reaccionase. Esta, tragando saliva una vez más, sucumbió; retiró el vestido para que la figura tonificada y voluptuosa de su enemiga fuese completamente visible. Todos sus pensamientos estaban puestos en acariciar, besar y lamer… chocando con los de la agente de Talon, que, lejos de anhelar unas atenciones tan delicadas, ardía en deseos por morder, arañar y horadar. Las manos de Tracer envolvieron con suavidad los senos de la francesa. Apenas era un roce tímido, pero bastó para que el dique que contenía su lubricidad se rompiese.

Afortunadamente para la conciencia de la joven heroína, un estruendo inmenso interrumpió lo que, de otra forma, habría sido un acto imperdonable: Winston acababa de atravesar el ventanal de la ocho cero nueve del The Dorchester, fragmentando los cristales al arrollarlos con su cuerpo. La oscuridad no permitió que el científico viese lo insólita que era la escena. Apenas tuvo ocasión de accionar su cañón tesla para que un par de destellos eléctricos iluminasen a una airada Widowmaker recurriendo a su gancho para escapar a través de los cristales rotos.

Lena dejó escapar una risa nerviosa al darse cuenta de que la francesa iba a cruzar Park Lane en ropa interior.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Winston localizó el interruptor de la luz, lo accionó y contempló el desastre. Comenzó a buscar pistas.

—Talon. —La británica se agachó para recoger su chaqueta. Entonces localizó una extraña figura informe de color morado tirada en el suelo: el vestido de Widowmaker. Ruborizándose por la vergüenza, lo recogió y lo dobló para esconderlo bajo la chaqueta del esmoquin. Así el gorila no lo vería—. Disponen de unos archivos médicos de Overwatch que no pueden manipular. La hacker que tenían les ha abandonado… no sé si debo darle crédito a las palabras de esa mujer, pero fue lo que dijo.

—Y supongo que trataba de sonsacarte cómo acceder a su contenido.

—Sí. Me ha interrogado. —Bajó la vista—. Oh… no puedo mentirte, grandullón. En medio de las preguntas comenzó a hablar sobre… experimentar emociones, y… he estado a punto de hacer algo completamente irreversible. Casi le soy infiel a Emily, y con una persona a la que desprecio.

En el rostro simiesco de Winston se compuso una expresión de aflicción entremezclada con la compasión.

—¿Te ha coaccionado? —intentó ayudarla el gorila.

—No. Me ha seducido. Yo… debo hablar con Emily.

—Es lo correcto, amiga mía. Es lo correcto.

* * *

El científico y la ex piloto se marcharon del hotel y se dirigieron al apartamento que la parejita compartía. Winston le había dicho a Tracer que la esperaría abajo, por si Emily estaba demasiado dolida y prefería no dormir en casa para darle espacio y que pensase. También le dijo que sería bienvenida en la reunión con Angela al día siguiente.

Lena entró sola en su portal. Sacó el vestido oculto en su chaqueta y lo contempló: sintió una gran animadversión hacia su propietaria. Rencor.

«¿Qué sentido tiene culparla por algo a lo que he accedido yo voluntariamente? Estaba dispuesta a dejarme besar, a dejarme tocar… a traicionar la confianza y el cariño de Emily por un… un _arrebato_ », se reprochó usando las mismas palabras que Widowmaker había empleado.

Sollozó. No sabía qué hacer con el vestido… Lo examinó en busca de bolsillos o dispositivos electrónicos capaces de recoger su voz o su ubicación, arrepintiéndose de haberlo llevado hasta su casa. No encontró nada… aunque descubrió que desprendía el mismo olor que la asesina de Talon: un olor natural, la fragancia de una piel fría que rara vez sudaba, de un arma que, a pesar de su engañosa apariencia celestial, era letal… ni rastro de perfume (Poison Girl, el perfume de Dior, habría sido apropiado para ella), maquillaje o desodorante, ni rastro de cosméticos. Sólo el rancio deje de los residuos de la pólvora y del aceite para mantener las armas en buen estado con los que Lena se había familiarizado años atrás.

Tiró el vestido a uno de los contenedores de basura de su portal. Luego subió a su piso.

—¡Lena! —Emily abrió la puerta chillando. Tras ella, Tracer divisó toda su casa revuelta de mala manera—. ¡Entraron a robar! ¡El hombre que pujó por ti! Rompió los armarios a puñetazos, y…

—Doomfist —comprendió la heroína.

Emily explicó cuanto sabía de lo sucedido (afortunadamente, había ido a cenar con una amiga suya y no estuvo presente más que al final). Luego revisaron sus pertenencias; sólo faltaban las viejas identificaciones que permitían que Lena accediese a las instalaciones de Overwatch y consultase la poca información que le estaba permitida.

Comprendió que Widowmaker no había tenido intención real en ningún momento de interrogarla, sólo la entretuvo mientras Doomfist llevaba a cabo la auténtica misión. Había sido utilizada, engañada.

—Emily… hay algo que debo decirte.


	2. Audiofanfic

Tenéis online la narración en audio de este relato. Hay un enlace desde mi perfil para youtube y para ivoox, lo que prefiráis.


End file.
